newlordaeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorlynn Allerton
GENERAL Name: Dorlynn Madilynn Allerton Sexual Orientation: Straight/Bicurious Aliases: Dori Race: Human Gender: Female Profession: Squire/Paladin in training Apparent age: 17 Appearance details: She has a few freckles dotting the upper portion of her cheeks. A small ring is in her nose. She has fine red hair, tied into a ponytail. Notable relationships: Malina, Tyrulia, Maybellene, Alarus, Bruanin, Zephyra PERSONALITY Primary Motivators: To become as great a Paladin as Uther the Lightbringer and to protect her friends and family from danger, also with those who cannot protect themselves. Emotional Disposition: Almost always pretty strong and capable of keeping her cool. Moodiness: Almost always happy, unless one of her friends or family members is hurt. Core Traits Sense of Humor: Very open and outgoing to anything she may find funny. Outlook: Always happy and sees the good in everything. Integrity: She holds honor above everything, and will detest anything she feels is dishonorable or plain not right. Impulsiveness: Shes pretty nervous about jumping right into something without initial planning, but when her mind is made, nothing will stop her. Boldness: As her time spent with the Order has extended, she has become more bold and brave, willing to jump headfirst and take on powerful foes to protect her friends. Flexibility: Dorlynn is quick to learn and adapt to ever changing environments. Affinity: Dorlynn has a strong connection with the Light, but has not been able to fully harness it for longer than a few seconds until recently, having gotten help from Friar Bruanin to build onto the connection. Although it still exhausts her to use the Light for long, its presence is still there. Interactivity: Dorlynn is very outgoing and is quick to make friends. Disclosure: Shes tries not to hide much from her friends, feeling that no one should hide who they truly are. Conformity: Dorlynn is quick to follow behind others, due to her naive nature. Once she feels she has a firm grasp on a subject, she will make her own decisions from that point. Religion & Spirituality Adherence: Dorlynn follows her beliefs very closely, but will question certain morals that others may say are there if needed. Tolerance: She is very accepting of other people's beliefs. Expression of beliefs: She does not express her devotion to the Light because she does not wish to seem over zealous. Converting others: Dorlynn does not believe in trying to convert others, knowing that there are several different cultures in the world and that everyone believes in something different. Other Topics of Conversation: Anything anyone is wanting to talk about, but is always willing to talk about her life on the farm, her parents, or animals. Quirks, Habits and Oddities: Dorlynn will giggle at nearly anything, or blush a bright red at even the slightest sign of embarrassment. Hobbies and Enjoyments: She likes to carve wooden figurines and enjoys training. Mental Disorder(s): Dorlynn is Dyslexic, but will work hard to try and do better than others may think. BACKGROUND Birthplace: Allerton Farm in Elwynn Forest Family: Denton and Madilynn Allerton (parents) Professions and Crafts: Dorlynn is a wood carver and has taken up the Harmonica Possessions: A Silver Plated Harmonica, an orcish axe, a wood carving knife, and a journal with a few sentences written out, but nothing of note. Existing Conflicts: Has a marriage arranged for her for when she returns home to Stormwind that she does not want. Duties and Obligations: Duty to herself, the Light, and her friends and family. To protect and serve. Significant Past Events: Made a connection with the Light when she was only 10, but didnt see another connection until her joining of the Order. Mysteries: None Quests: None STRENGTHS, FLAWS, POINTS OF PRIDE Weaknesses, detriments, and points of improvement: She is foolhardy and naive most of the time, still young and can be reckless. Although she has improved since being with the Order, she has grown in all aspects. IC QUIRKS Favored alcoholic beverage: Too young to drink Favored food: Strawberries Favored weather or season: Winter because of the snow Favored colors: Ocean Blue How does your character react when... You find a powerful weapon: Dorlynn would place it back where it was and come back for it when she felt she was ready for it. Or leave it for someone else who may be more capable. You find a coin purse: She tries to find who it belongs to for a week before donating it to the orphanage. You find food: She takes it home and gives it to the animals as a treat. You find a trap: Notifies a guard about the trap and keeps her distance. You find a corpse: She would notify the guards and give what information she could. You find a suspicious scroll: She would give it to one of the mages to look over so that it could be looked at properly. Played by what actor: Emma Stone with red hair.